


Fur

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: Wow!  It has been almost a year since I last posted!  This fic has actually been on my hard drive since then too!  I was cleaning my computer and I found it.  So, I thought I'd share it.I hope you are all well and that you are keeping positive during this time.  Keep at it with physical distancing and washing your hands!  Wear masks and gloves in public!  Take care!
Relationships: Colonnello/Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Fox [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/702693
Kudos: 12





	Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It has been almost a year since I last posted! This fic has actually been on my hard drive since then too! I was cleaning my computer and I found it. So, I thought I'd share it.
> 
> I hope you are all well and that you are keeping positive during this time. Keep at it with physical distancing and washing your hands! Wear masks and gloves in public! Take care!

Blocks of sunlight are cast on the stone flooring through the window. The day is proving to be baseball weather. But, shisho called him yesterday to talk. Takeshi pouts. He’s stuck here waiting because his Colonello is late.

“Yamamoto! Hora!”

“Yo, shisho.”

“Wanted to tell you something real quick.” “It isn’t wise to officially recognize me as your teacher.”

His teacher called him here, in secret, to tell him, this?

Colonello could be stranger than Reborn at times, not that Takeshi would ever tell his first teacher. He shivers. The amount of ‘training’ the shorter man would put him through would be obscene.

Having another strong teacher would mean people would help his credentials. It could only better to acknowledge him. But, the older man must have a reason for telling him this.

“But why?” The brunet’s eyes are wide as stares at his tutor.

“The First was an artist and an intellectual. What did you learn from him?” The blond man grins.

“Patience.”

“And?” The taller[?] man raises a brow.

“Subterfuge. Quietness.” Takeshi bites his bottom lip.

“Good.” “Tell me again why you cannot call me your teacher in public.”

The brunet frowns. “So, I will be underestimated.”

“Very good.” Colonello nods.

“So not even Feng can know?” The boy’s eyes sparkle, and his lips curve up.

“Hora!” The former military-man whacks his student on the head. “Not even Feng can know.”

“That’s kind of sad…” Yamamoto’s lips curve wryly.

“Is it?”

“Oh! I see.” The brunet’s smile widens. “On the training grounds, it will be an open kind of secret. Our inner circle will know. But outsiders…spies…are not so likely going to ever come in, are they?”

“Thank you, shisho.”

“No pro…Hora! Yamamoto! What did I tell you!”

The boy grins. “Sorry, Colonello.”

“It’s fine, hora.” The blond man smiles back just as widely.

“Hello my dear.”

Colonello jumps, and turns to look at his lover.

“Feng!”

Takeshi ducks his head. He does not like seeing his teacher and his lover together when he is separate from Gokudera. The silver haired man will never look at him the way Feng looks at Colonello. He closes his eyes and inhales the way he prepares for battle. He needs this to face the others, especially _him_ , for dinner tonight. He should probably go back to his quarters to get his suit ready. All their major allies are coming. He is representing Vongola’s Rain. He can’t let Tsuna-kun down. He can’t let Gokudera-kun down.


End file.
